Random Things
by Aivlyz
Summary: Short one-shots about random things revolving around the W.I.T.C.H. girls' life but mostly around Cornelia and Caleb's relationship. It is humour based, so I hope y'all like it.
1. Chapter 1: Phone

**These are ****short one-shots**** involving random objects. Nothing do to with W.I.T.C.H. business but more of involving their normal lives.**

**I'm using simple English and simple sentences and simple everything. It's not really my thing but I just didn't feel like going into every detail for this fic. EH.**

**They're mostly for the Cornelia and Caleb fandom doe. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Phone<strong>

"Cornelia, what are you doing?" questioned Caleb as he walked towards Cornelia who was laying down on her sofa in a very unladylike manner.

"Caleb!" the blonde female shot up and almost fell off her sofa. She threw an exasperated look to the brunet boy, "What on earth are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in!"

"I wanted to see you... And, I knew where you keep the spare key," he shrugged and took a seat next to the sofa. "What is _that_?"

Cornelia threw him a questioning look before noticing that he was looking at her phone. "This, Mr. Rebel Leader, is a cell phone."

"Cell phone," Caleb repeated in a very interested tone. "What does it do?"

"A lot of things," the blonde replied simply and went back into replying a message to one of her 'normal' friends, Alchemy.

"That's _informative_."

"Look, Caleb," spat the Earth guardian curtly as she stood up from the sofa and threw her phone carelessly on the sofa. "I'm going to go change and head out to pick my annoying brat sister up later."

Caleb opened his mouth and was about to say something but the blonde female had already turned and left for the stairs.

He then looked at her cell phone suspiciously before picking it up.

"A lot of things, eh?" muttered Caleb, randomly clicking a button on the foreign device. The screen of Cornelia's phone brightened up to revealed a picture of the W.I.T.C.H. girls, including him and Elyon in it too. He smirked. _Interesting._

With difficulty, Caleb poked around the screen and clicked on a icon that read, "Images".

The screen of the phone change and brought Caleb to Cornelia's folders filled with images. One folder caught in particular caught Caleb's attention.

_Caleb's pics._

He poked his finger on it to reveal a whole bunch of pictures of him that had seemed to have been taken secretly. Caleb swiped through it.

It was then when he heard footsteps descending the stairs.

Caleb's head jerked up so rapidly he thought he might have broken it. He covered the phone up with his large hand and placed it beside his leg, attempting to block it from view.

"Where did I put that thing agai- Caleb?" Cornelia gave the boy an inquiring look.

Caleb's heart pounded so hard in his chest, he stuttered. "H-hey Cornelia."

"Um, hi?" replied Cornelia as she walked towards the sofa. "Why are you all fidgety?" Cornelia reached the sofa and looked down to not see her phone sitting there. "Caleb, why do you have my phone?"

"I... Uh..."

"Yes?"

Caleb set down the phone on the coffee table nearby awkwardly. "I don't know. I thought it was fascinating, y'know, all these Earth things."

Cornelia let of a shaky laugh, "right... Right.." She picked up her phone and her eyes widen in terror, "You went through my _personal pictures_?"

_Crap._

Caleb didn't say anything as a reply but got up instead. He turned on his heels and decided that it was best to leave.

"Oh no, you are _not _going anywhere, Caleb!"

"Caleb's pics?" the boy questioned hotly and turned to face her. "You _cannot _take pictures of me without me noticing!"

Cornelia's faces burned and went scarlet red. Caleb smirked.

"Argh!" screeched the blonde beauty, snatching her phone from the table and storming out of the lounge, just before slamming the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Written on 11<strong>**th**** November.**

**Opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2: Door

**Decided to write another, haha.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Door<strong>

_C'mon Caleb, you've done worst things. Man up now-_

_All you got to do is just ask her, right?_

Caleb's green orbs adverted to a certain blonde girl as he stood leaning by a pillar in the basement of the Silver Dragon trying to look cool and composed.

_No harm, it's easy, see?_

_Do it, Caleb! Now!_

"So uh, Cornelia-" said Caleb, scratching the back of his neck. He changed his stance and stood more upright. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cornelia looked up towards the tall brunet boy and shared a look with the rest of her friends, "Uh, sure?"

"I mean like, privately."

Irma threw a knowing look at her friend and smirked her butt off while Hay Lin let of an obvious audible giggle. Cornelia, upon noticing the girls looked at Caleb and said, "Why don't you go up and wait for me a bit."

Caleb nodded and headed up the stairs and out of the Silver Dragon's basement without another word.

Cornelia glared at Irma and Hay Lin, "Not cool..."

"Oh, stop making him wait, Cornelia, you move along!" Hay Lin literally squealed.

Irma's smirked grew so big it was literally taking over her face, "Yeah, _Corny,_ don't wanna let Mr. Hunky waiting long."

Cornelia flipped her hair behind her shoulders, clearly annoyed but left.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cornelia asked once she was out of the basement and was in earshot distance from Caleb.

_Crap!_

_Now I can't back down, I have to ask her-_

_Wait, what did I wanna ask?_

_Oh right. Date._

"Uhh... I just wated to ask if you like Yan Lin's... soup?" That was the only thing that came into Caleb's mind when he started talking. There were actually a few bowl of soup nearby him, it caught his attention.

_You are such a coward. Oh, she's going to think you're so wei-_

"Couldn't you have asked me that in front of the girls?"

"Well..." Caleb trailed off and looked at his feet, terrified of what he was about to say.

"Well?" Cornelia asked again, this time raising an eyebrow.

"I... well... Uhhh... Never mind," muttered Caleb as he turned towards the basement to make a quick getaway. He pulled open the door and was hit to ground by the weight of four other girls. "AH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Written on 11<strong>**th**** Nov 2014.**

**Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vase

**And another.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vase<strong>

"Stop lying, _Corny_," Irma teased, sprawled out on the bed in the basement of the Silver Dragon. The four girls were huddling around the room with cups of hot chocolate in their hands, Hay Lin was up above helping her grandma.

"I'm not lying, _Irmy_," the blonde girl replied simply as she scrolled through her phone.

"Yeah you are," Will budded in after taking a sip from her cup.

"_No_, Will, for the last time, I don't think Caleb's a sexy hunk!"

Just then Caleb came in and walked down the stairs. "Don't think I'm a what?"

The phone in Cornelia's hands almost fell, she cheeks were burning crimson. "...nothing."

"Cornelia says she doesn't think you're a sexy hunk," Irma cooed cheekily and winked at her blonde friend.

"I didn't say that-"

"Liar," said Teranee, joining into teasing Cornelia. She stiffened a giggle.

Caleb raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Cornelia for answers. She didn't say anything so he faked a pout, "I'm pretty hurt, Cornelia, how could you not say I'm sexy!"

Cornelia's jaw almost hit the floor, "Now wait a minute- I didn't- why are you-" She stood up roughly and marched towards Caleb.

"I don't like it when you join up with the girls and tease me like that." Cornelia jabbed her index finger on Caleb's chest while glaring up at him.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you just admit it!" Caleb said defensively.

"No, Caleb." Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't think it's true."

"That's a load of crap-"

"I mean it!"

"Well," said the boy leaning into her. "There's no way you can't admit that." He reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"Whooooaa. _Whoa,_" Cornelia yanked her arm away from Caleb's reach. "I didn't say you could touch me."

"Yeah, but you didn't say I couldn't either," replied the boy while putting his hand back on her arm. "Do you have a problem with this? If I'm not sexy, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have a problem with me touching you, honey."

"Whatever," muttered Cornelia. "Let's just get on with it."

"Well, okay, Cornelia, tell me the truth. Do you think I'm sexy?" He peered down at her, straight into her azure sparkling eyes, making her dumbfounded.

"I- I... Uhm.."

"Hah!" Irma cut in, pointing an excusing finger at her friend. "You can even say it! So you admit he's a sexy hunk!"

"So you do think I'm a sexy hunk!" Caleb exclaimed, pulling away from her and smiled cockily.

"No I don't!" retorted the Earth guardian with her hands thrown up annoyingly. "I was just uncomfortable with your arm on me."

"No way, you just couldn't say it because you were too distracted with my good looks." This time Caleb grinned at her, he thought it was fun pushing her buttons.

"Good looks? How about I smack some _good looks _into you right now." She glared at him, raising her hand.

"Bring it on, _princess._" He adjusted his coat.

Cornelia made the ground under Caleb shake vigorously until he lost balanced and fell right into an unlucky Chinese vase nearby. He all but gracefully crashed butt first into the antique vase, which broke into a million pieces with a loud crash.

Just then, Hay Lin walked in to see what was all the noise about and saw the mess of broken china on the floor. "You guys! You broke my grandma's vase!"

* * *

><p><strong>Written on 12<strong>**th**** Nov 2014. (:**

**Suggest some random item for me to write about!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shoe

**Eyyy. Decided to write again. Yay. **

**AliceInNeverland95: Yeah sure, I'll definitely add a chapter when he asks her out. Oh, and also do pick a random item for me- or... A few? Haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shoe<span>**

Elyon had almost reached the end of the flight of stairs and was heading for one room in particular- Cornelia's room.

She had came back from Meridian for a brief visit from all that stress being a Queen.

Just as she was approaching the door, she could hear her best friend and her first-in-command leader bickering about something. She cautiously moved towards the door to eavesdrop of their conversation.

No harm done.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT _MERIDIAN_ WITH YOU!" Cornelia's angry voice was hard to miss.

Even though it sounded angry, Elyon noticed that her voice was shrilled and strained as if the argument had seemed to be going on for a while now.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ALL ABOUT _YOU _WITH YOU?!" Another voice shouted just as loud as the blonde did.

Elyon also recognise the swift arrogant voice. It was none other than Caleb, _obviously_.

"ARGH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT SO _CHILDISH_ ABOUT THIS?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE SUCH A _GIRL_ ABOUT THIS?"

"If you haven't noticed, Caleb, I am a girl! That's why it's always the boy who always ask the girl out!"

Elyon paused for a brief second, thinking of whether to walk into her room. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to join into a conversation about who's asking out who.

"I always ask-"

"OH PLEASE, CALEB! YOU DON'T, I'M NOT STUPID."

"WELL! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!"

Elyon heard enough and decided to head towards the stairs. Just before she did, she heard a door opening and saw the brunet boy walking towards her.

A red prominent line was imprinted onto his right cheek and he was rubbing it with a huge frown perching on his lips.

"_What_ just happened?" Elyon asked, looking at him.

"She threw one of her _ice skating _shoe at me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review! <strong>

**Written on 12th Nov 2014. **


	5. Chapter 5: Pencil

**Taking in some suggestions. **

**Btw guys, if you didn't know, I'm actually writing my stories based on "items" as in "objects" and "things". So, I know you have suggestions but it'll be great if you add an item to it too! Thanks for the reviews. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pencil <span>**

"Hey Cornelia?"

"Hmm?" Cornelia looked up from her algebra homework to see a brunet boy fidgeting around across where she sat.

Cornelia and the boy were at the balcony, nicely seated on her garden table set. It was a nice Friday evening after school and the boy decided he wanted to catch up with his blonde "friend", after having to leave Earth for a few days.

Oh, y'know, Meridian business.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The Earth guardian raised a delicate eyebrow and squinted at him suspiciously, "um, sure."

"Would you want to- I mean, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while," Caleb fumbled with this words and avoiding looking her.

Cornelia, on the other hand, was quite amused with Caleb's behaviour. She leaned closer to him slyly, causing him to flinch a little.

Once he regain his composure, he muttered. "Cornelia, would you like to go somewhere and do something wi-with me sometime?"

The blonde giggled at his sudden question and stiffen a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, Caleb. I'm pretty sure we're somewhere doing something right now."

Caleb shot her a dirty glare, "You know what I'm talking about, _princess_."

"I've no idea what you're talking about,_"_ Cornelia pouted a little and batted her long eyelashes at him innocently. Caleb frowned.

"Then, let's just forget about this whole thing."

"Awh, Caleb, did I hurt your little little feelings?"

"Shut up."

"You can't tell me what to d-" Cornelia started but was immediately cut off short when the rebel leader lurched forward towards her face and captured her lips in his.

Her pencil fell lamely to the floor as she reached to grab his neck and kiss him back hungrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Idk guys, they always seem like a cute arguey couple to me. I hope you like this. (: <strong>

**Review! **

**Written on 14th Nov 2014**


	6. Chapter 6: Glass

**I was bored. Hah. **

**:D I'll try to write your suggestions as soon as I can. **

**WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN A LITTLE BIT OF IN-DEPTH MATURE CONTENT.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glass<span>**

_Knock knock!_

_Knock... Knock knock._

_BANG BANG!_

"Wha-?" Cornelia jolted up from her bed and peered over at her large ceiling-to-floor glass panel sliding doors that led to her balcony. She quickly scrambled out of the duvets when she saw a silhouette of a person.

The blonde wasn't too surprised when it was Caleb who was the one threatening to break her sliding doors.

Sliding the door open halfway, the female stuck her head out and whispered harshly, "You were going to break my sliding doors!"

"Well, I didn't have to if you weren't so much of a heavy sleeper!" Caleb tried to struggle to get inside her room by pushing past her to no avail. She ignored his comment.

Silence stood over them for awhile.

"I'm not letting you in my room," announced Cornelia finally, turning on her heels and walking back to her bed but did not close the doors.

Caleb followed her, hot behind her tails, "I'll just let in myself then."

Cornelia slumped back down into her bed and threw her duvets over herself. She tried to shut her eyes, she decided really needed her beauty sleep. Plus, she didn't really feel like talking to her boyfriend at the moment.

She felt her bed move slightly from the left, so she turned to her right side and laid there really still.

At first, she was expecting her boyfriend to hug her or something. But seconds became minutes, and there wasn't any sign of movement.

Feeling quite disappointed, Cornelia turned to her left just to meet piercing sea green eyes staring back into her own. She froze for just a slight moment, mesmerised by those orbs.

"You're beautiful," her boyfriend muttered. His warm breath hitting her face and neck. It was then Cornelia noticed how close he boyfriend was to her. "And, I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you as often..."

The guardian reached out and cupped his face with a hand. She suddenly felt really bad for being annoyed at Caleb; she took back what she said about not wanting to talk to him anymore. "I understand."

"I just- Nerissa, how is she my mother?" Caleb stuttered, eyebrows furrowing down.

"Hey," said the blonde confidently, "evil mum or not, you _are _a great leader, and a butt-kicking warrior.

"So what if you're mum is Nerissa? That doesn't change who you are and how people look up at you."

"Thanks, girlfriend," the brunet managed a wan smile at her. He then leaned in closer to her face so that their noses were touching. "I'd also much prefer if I was the _best_ boyfriend ever."

"Hah, don't push it, Caleb."

"No, but, seriously, Cornelia, thanks for being, y'know, here for me."

"Are you kidding? Everyone's here for you, you're the rebel leader! Plus, everyone loves you, just not like, as much as I do."

Caleb let out a soft chuckle, "How about I say you're just a good girlfriend?"

"_Just a good girlfriend_?" repeated Cornelia, sitting up to have a good look at her boyfriend with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't know about you being the best really," Caleb shrugged and turned so that his back was now on the mattress.

He stared up onto her ceiling until his blonde came into his vision range. She carefully climbed on top of him, her silky hair falling over her face like curtains. He had the sudden urge to push them away so he could have a better view of his girl but, sadly didn't do so.

Cornelia leaned down towards him, her long locks tickling his cheek, and her fresh earthy scent filling his nostrils. She whispered into his ear sexily, "I think I know how to change that."

"I'd like to see you try," whispered Caleb back, trying really hard not to just grab and kiss the life out of her already. He was really turned on.

Cornelia swiftly ran a hand up his black muscle shirt, and to her amusement, he let off a little gasp. As he did so, she attacked his lips by capturing his lower lip with hers. The blonde nibbled on it playfully.

Caleb enjoyed what fun his girlfriend was doing to him. Not once have they really physically touch each other with such intensity. This was about to change shortly, though.

The brunet showed how much he was enjoying her by grazing his tongue along her lip quickly and pulled her face closer to his. He wanted to feel her so badly, just feel her closer to him.

Soon after, their tongues were battling for dominance and Cornelia had her hands all over his abs while his all over her back.

Finally, they broke apart for air. Cornelia gasping in and out while him, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Caleb then pulled Cornelia down to his chest and she laid there silently, catching her breath and listening closely to his steady heartbeats.

She shut her eyes, so did he. And before they both drift off to sleep with their legs entangled, Caleb whispered softly, "You are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, Cornelia."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know what to write so I added a make out scene. Awh yeah. <strong>

**Written on 15th Nov 2014. **


	7. Chapter 7: Magazine

**Random suggested item: Magazine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Magazine<span>**

"You hungry?" inquired Cornelia, getting up from her seat and stretching on her toes to ease the pain on her back.

"A little, yeah," replied Caleb, looking up at his girl lazily. His sleepy posture not bringing him any good while he just laid there on her sofa.

While waiting for his girlfriend to bring him some snacks, a coloured printed book caught his eyes. He hadn't seen anything like it in Meridian, coloured pictures everywhere on the page and all.

Curiously, he grabbed it.

The largest of all the fonts read, "FOR HIM & FOR HER" magazine. And they had a tag line underneath their brand, Caleb read, "the best magazine for two different genders."

Interestingly enough, he saw one segment of the front cover saying, "Best ways to wow her on a date! Turn to page 10."

It was all enough to take this into Caleb's interested. So, he stuffed it in his bag and stood up. _It's not really stealing, it's more like borrowing, really. _

Cornelia came back with a plate full of cookies and a really confused look, "you're leaving already?"

Caleb took about three large chocolate chip cookies and quickly pecked his girlfriend on the lips, "Uh, yeah, I just remembered I had to help, uh, Elyon with, uhh, something important. Yeah, something important," he paused swiftly, proud of his little white lie, "Like, really, important."

Cornelia nodded her head suspiciously, "_Uh-huh."_

_"_Well, bye!"

Caleb dashed out the door before the blonde can get anymore suspicious. Plus, it wouldn't be until a week till she found out one of her magazines were missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Please review and leave more suggestions. ;D <strong>

**Written on 15th Nov 2014. **


	8. Chapter 8: Television

**Suggested plot: Meeting parents. **

**Random suggested item: TV**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Television<span>**

The doorbell of the Hale's household rang two times. Harold, the father of Cornelia, looked up from his newspaper and got up to his feet. He let off a sigh and walked to the front door.

He swung it open lazily and to his surprise found a young brunet man standing there awkwardly.

"Hi- er, Mr. Hale," the brunet greeted awkwardly.

Harold's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Hi, I suppose we haven't met?"

Caleb scratched the back of his neck for no absolute reason, "I'm uh, Caleb Hart, Cornelia's boyfriend."

One of Harold eyebrows raised slightly, causing Caleb to feel a little threatened which was pretty funny in anyone's books, really.

"And how can I help you on this fine day, Caleb?"

Caleb was stumped he didn't know how to answer his question. It was after all _her_ idea for him to come visit her when her parents are around so she can introduce each other. He definitely wasn't expecting her _dad_ to get the door.

The young man tried to open his mouth to say something but suddenly, as if somehow, the oracle had answered his prayers, another foreign voice spoke up, "who's at the door, honey?"

Just then a woman appeared from another room as Harold replied, "A young man named Caleb; he's Cornelia's _boyfriend."_

"Ah, Caleb!" Cornelia's mother, Elizabeth, almost squeal, "I've heard much about you from Cornelia."

Elizabeth gushed at the young man, "Come on in, come on in! Oh, I think our little Cornelia would be down soon, she was having a bath." She then lead him to the living room, "Have a seat, I'll bring out some snacks."

Caleb walked in awkwardly to a place where he had spent a lot of his time at. It felt quite weird. He then took a seat on the sofa gingerly while her dad, on a chair next to him while throwing poor Caleb a suspicious look.

Just then Cornelia came down the stairs being flawless and all. Boy, Caleb was really glad she was here.

"Hey Cornelia," the brunet greeted, faking a huge smile. His green eyes adverting to the direction of her father.

Cornelia gave him a look that told him she understood and smiled slyly, "Hey _boyfriend_."

Caleb made a face at her.

Harold cleared his throat loudly, "Cornelia- why haven't you told me about your, uh, _boyfriend_?"

"Well, it just somehow had never been brought up I suppose," answered Cornelia hastily, slumping down on the sofa next to Caleb.

Elizabeth came in with some sandwiches and sat them on the table, she then took a seat on the the chair, "Cornelia, I would have never imagine Caleb to be such a good-looking young man."

"_Mum_," the blonde wailed, clearly embarrassed. Caleb smiled.

"So," Harold interjected, "how long have you two been dating?"

"Quite a while now," replied Caleb, before quickly adding, "uh, sir."

"Right, right," Harold nodded.

Just then, the youngest of the family came running down the stairs. The little blonde girl shouted, "DAD! SWITCH ON THE TV, MY FAVOURITE CARTOON IS ON!"

Caleb was pretty sure he could survive this day.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW- TV AND PARENTS WERE HARD. I'm sorry it had to end like that. But hah. I couldn't think of anything else. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, that would make me happy and I would update more frequent. **

**Written on 15th Nov 2014. **


	9. Chapter 9: Hand

**Suggested idea: first date**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hand<span>**

"So, where are you taking me again?" asked Cornelia as she walked hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend.

Yes, _boyfriend_. Caleb had _finally_ asked her on an actual date. A real date! Even she couldn't believe it at first.

"Hey, do you or do you not want it to be a surprise?"

"I don't really want a surpri-"

"Too bad," Caleb smirked looking down at his girl. _Woah_, that was weird. Calling her _his_ girl.

Caleb Hart, 15-year-old rebel leader hasn't actually gotten much time on dating with the rebellion going on since he was just like, what, a little annoying toddler? He couldn't remember, but he did know it was a really long goddamn time ago.

Cornelia faked a pout but kept quite.

They were almost that their destination, well, wherever the heck Caleb was taking the Earth guardian until her phone rang.

"Hello?" huffed the blonde into the receiver after picking up the call, clearly annoyed. After a few seconds on the line, her face almost fell. "Alright, fine. What ev's. Meet you guys later."

She then chucked her phone roughly back into her purse and looked at her boyfriend. By now, she had already let go of his hand.

"We have to go meet up the other guardians," she informed him glumly, "something about Phobos."

The rebel leader expression was unreadable but he nodded seriously and started walking to the direction from where the came from.

Seeing this, Cornelia felt more miserable until she heard him, "Hey, there's always next time."

She then felt herself being pulled by her hand, fingers intertwined with his calloused ones.

"Plus, you're always so hot when you're fighting," said the brunet boy as he quickly pecked her on her cheek.

Cornelia blushed furiously. __Well, so much for a perfect first date. __

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I imagined something like that <em>had<em> to happen! **

**Leave a review! And suggest more. ;D **

**Written on 15th Nov 2014. **


End file.
